


Забота и последствия заболевания копрусом

by XMRomalia



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Dorks in Love, Dunmer Nerevarine - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morrowind Main Quest, Morrowind Main Quest - Corprus Cure, Nerevarine has a companion, No Beta, Original Character(s), True Love, supportive boyfriends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Не без помощи своего спутника-эшлендера, Нереварин умудряется найти лекарство от корпруса. Но болезнь подпортила ему внешность, и это не может не сказаться на их отношениях. Или?..
Relationships: Male Nerevarine/Original Male Dunmer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls)
Kudos: 4





	Забота и последствия заболевания копрусом

Ралнам с тихим выдохом опускался в горячую воду деревянной ванны.

Они прибыли в Суран ближе к рассвету, и это было истинной удачей. Основные постояльцы Дома земных наслаждений Дезель либо еще не пришли, либо уже разошлись по своим неуютным каменным домикам, поэтому в прилегающих к таверне купальнях было удивительно тихо. Свечи потрескивали в тишине, и компанию им составлял лишь плеск воды да шелест ткани. И если Ралнам уже наслаждался подогретой водой, даже почти не пахнущей тиной от прилегающего озера, то Нелос замялся у шкафов, пальцами сжимая завязки все еще накинутой на плечи рубахи.

Они не разговаривали довольно давно, если так подумать. Ралнам пытался разговорить своего спутника, но тот лишь отводил взгляд, не слыша будто, либо отвечал односложно и кратко. Словно черный никс пробежал между ними — с того самого мига, как Ралнам практически на себе вытащил горе-Нереварина из тёмных глубин Илуниби.

Это не казалось таким уж страшным поначалу. Ну коростами покрылась кожа, да температура у Нелоса поднялась — моровых лихорадок за последние годы развелось столько, что пальцев не хватит, чтобы счесть. Но они дошли до города, опустошили лавку местного алхимика… и ничего не помогло. Нелосу становилось хуже, только хуже, и к моменту, как они добрались до Балморы и того проклятого с'вита Косадеса — Нереварину приходилось прятать лицо за капюшоном и шарфами, а иначе его отовсюду гнали, как чумного.

Что, к их обоюдному ужасу, оказалось не так далеко от правды.

Корпрус. Нелоса тот поганец заразил копрусом, худшей из хворей, ходившей по пепельных землях Вварденфелла. И лекарства не было, лечения не было — ничего не было. Дальше только в Корпрусариум, где «заботились» о подобных больных. Никаких приключений, никакой надежды.

И страшнее всего Ралнаму было осознавать, что он с самого начала знал, что это не простая моровая болячка. Он помнил, как иногда заблудившие в алых бурях охотники приходили с такими же коростами, такими же водянистыми глазками — но… Ралнам не хотел верить. Ралнам отказывался верить.

Он выхаживал Нелоса всю дорогу до Дивайта Фира, куда они шли не за покоем, но за лекарством. Косадесу о нем рассказывал один из агентов — что-то навроде байки, но лучших идей у них не водилось. И даже так, с целью, путешествие к Тель Фиру было не самой легкой задачкой. Караваны не брали их к себе, точно шестым чувством ощущая болезнь Нелоса, да и многие случайные попутчики действовали на нервы. Смотрели косо на понурившегося Нереварина, а после советовали Ралнаму, точно доброму знакомому — брось его, зачем морочишь себе голову. Не то, чтобы он их спрашивал — или слушал — но настроение подобные советчики портили знатно.

Еще и у самого Нелоса настрой стал, точно погода в Эшленде зимой: в один миг он мог мирно даваться в руки Ралнама, благодарить за заботу, а в другой — вырываться, злиться, впадать в бред и едва не нападать на пытающегося помочь спутника. А уродства, вызванные корпрусом, так и вовсе сводили его с ума — Нелос то расцарапывал себе лицо, пытаясь сорвать наросты и язвы, то просто тихо плакал, заворачиваясь в плед с головой.

В общем, это были воистину незабываемые несколько недель.

Перед глазами как наяву стал конец этого путешествия, в ктором невозмутимый Дивайт с отмашкой сказал — мол, «благодарю за помощь в сопровождении больного, Дельта отведет его в Корпрусариум» — а в Ралнама словно даэдра вселился, не иначе. Он зарычал не-своим голосом, став между Телванни и дрожащим, едва стоящим на ногах Нелосом; достал клинок, направив на отступившую Дельту, и может ему показалось, но на окружающих стенах заиграли отблески пламени. Откуда оно могло там взяться, Ралнам не знал — в покоях чародея очага не было.

«Еще один шаг, — его голос рокотал, точно гром, — и он будет последним в твоей жизни»

Ралнам не помнил, что сделал или сказал после — память была зыбкой, как песок — но Дивайт Фир все же помог Нелосу. И Ралнаму было плевать, что для того чародей отправил его самого в Корпрусариум по какие-то трижды проклятые двемерские ботинки; плевать, что Нелос был в настолько помутившемся сознании, что зельем его поить пришлось изо рта в рот, услышав насчет токсичности напитка для здоровых от Фира лишь незаинтересованное «в теории убить не должно. Но кто знает?..»

Ралнам принял риск тогда, осознавая, что поить Нелоса с бутылки будет все равно, что слегка смочить ему губы зельем, а остаток вылить на пол. Набрал напитка в рот — и припал к чужим губам, делая все, чтобы Нелос пил, пил, взаправду пил.

И это сработало. Великие предки, это правда сработало — и для Ралнама не было более счастливого мига в жизни, чем тот, когда принявший зелье Нелос прокашлялся — и посмотрел на него… как обычно. Осознанно.

Сейчас же они были в Суране, в паре дней пути от Балморы. Комнатка купален наполнялась душком ароматных свеч, разбавляемым разве что мускусным запашком мыла слоад, но Ралнам не жаловался. В его душе все еще был отблеск эйфории от спасения напарника, ведь кто же мог черт подери подумать, что наводка того пропахшего скуумой лысоватого н'ваха все же окажется полезной!..

Из мыслей его вырвал Нелос. Не острым словом, не подколкой, как он часто любил делать. Ралнам внезапно ощутил прикосновение чужой руки к своему бедру, и приоткрыв глаза увидел полуобнаженного Нелоса, сидящего подле его ванны. Кончики чужих шероховатых пальцев шли от колена к торсу и обратно, оглаживая внутреннюю сторону его бедер; лицо казалось почти незаинтересованным, но Ралнам узнавал привычное пламя на донышке чужого взгляда. Правда… оно было тусклее, чем обычно.

— Ты пялишься, — почти проворчал Нелос, поднимая руку выше, царапая низ его живота.

И Ралнам хотел бы ответить на ласку, но ощущал себя странно, глядя на своего спутника. Корпрус отступил, может быть, но раны на чужом теле заживали неохотно; многие из них уже затянулись, но уродливые шрамы не оставляли и крохи той смазливости, что когда-то была чуть ли не краеугольным камнем чужой внешности. Сейчас Нелос выглядел более потрепанным, осунувшимся, выглядел попросту иначе. Более по-Вварденфельски, если Ралнама спросить.

Сделав вид, что ничего не происходит, эшлендер просто повел плечом:

— Есть немного. Ты мыться не будешь? Мне казалось из нас двоих ты — главный чистюля.

— Да, был, — Нелос ответил неохотно, обводя кончиком пальцев его пупок; ведя выше, к началу татуировок на животе и нескольким шрамам, оставленными где мечами, где — клыками и когтями, — до того, как стал выглядеть, точно сырая отбивная, на которую очень-очень-очень сильно обиделся орочий повар. И которую обрабатывал своей секирой. Ржавой.

Ралнам на это лишь хмыкнул. Что же, корпрус явно не отнял у Нелоса и кусочка его острого языка — уже радовало, на самом деле.

Нелос продолжал водить пальцами по его телу, и Ралнам хотел спросить, какого черта тот творит, как Нелос, наклонившись к нему поближе, заговорил сам — тихо и задумчиво, почти в тон поскрипывающим половицам, шуму воды и трещащим свечам.

— Суран. В последний раз мы здесь были еще до похода к эшлендерам, хм?

Ралнам кивнул. Память уже стерла причину, по которой им довелось заглянуть сюда, но охотно подкинула, как Нелос довольным бантам-гуаром скакал, когда выведал, что за небольшую цену можно сходить в здешние купальни — и даром, что находились они в непосредственной близости от борделя, «таверной» который звали исключительно из привычки, уважения к мадам Дезель и чтобы платить меньший налог Хлаальским господам.

Ралнам чужой радости не понимал, но, кажется, от перспективы скупаться в чем-то, что не реки-озера Вварденфела, Нелос едва не плакал от счастья, отдавая все деньги, которые мадам просила, даже не пытаясь торговаться. Неужели в открытых водоемах вода ему и вправду настолько воняла серой?..

— Ты мне сказал тогда кое-что, помнишь?

Пальцы Нелоса выскользнули из воды, продолжая обводить подушечками его татуировку. Остановились прямо напротив его сердца, чуть нажав, и Ралнам отметил, каким острым стал взгляд у его спутника. Он поджал губу, промолчав, но Нелос продолжил за него, опускаясь; устраивая скулу на его плече и выдыхая слова в шею:

— «Мне никто не нужен. И меньше всего я хочу, чтобы кто-то нуждался во мне».

Ралнам выдохнул, мотая головой. М-мда. Эта фраза очень плохо выдержала испытание временем, путешествием, и всем остальным.

Ралнам старался держать дистанцию от этого барда, зная, что от него будут одни неприятности. Он был слишком шумным для Вварденфелла, слишком скользким и наглым на его вкус. Буду помогать, пока платит, решал он для себя — а сам и не заметил, как стал беспокоится за него. Как Нелос — хитрый-хитрый с'вит, обманывающий всех подряд, ни разу не попытался обдурить его, Ралнама. Не заставлял выполнять вещи, которые шли вразрез с его кодексом чести; всегда говорил честно, как есть, и если Ралнам отказывался участвовать — просил просто «постоять на страже», пока он делал дела, за которые предки по головушке бы не погладили.

Ралнам сам не понял, в какой миг привязался к этому чужестранцу с дурным акцентом. Как Нелос стал ему больше, чем просто наниматель. Больше, чем просто друг.

И хуже всего — это было взаимно.

Или как он считал, вспоминая, как после прохождения Вивека вдоль и поперек в поиске информаторов того проклятущего н'ваха Косадеса, Нелос напился в таверне, заказал комнату — и Ралнама в ней поцеловал. Жарко, прильнув нагло и гибко; повалив того на кровать, взобравшись на бедра. И явно бы не остановился на этом, если бы суджамма не оказалась слишком крепкой. Нелос успел даже с завязкой его штанов разобраться, да пару темных пятен на ключицах оставить, но вот прошел миг — и он спал, пуская слюни и носом уткнувшись в шею Ралнама, а он… а он сидел, прижимая к себе Нелоса, и сердце грозило вырваться у него из груди.

«Никто не нужен», хах.

Звучит глупо.

— Верно, — согласился Ралнам, глядя на своего спутника. Обнаженного, не считая бинтов; потрепанного и тоскливого, и взгляд поднялся к его лицу, когда тот наконец-то отлип от его шеи, — к чему ты это?

Нелос не ответил. Не словами, по крайней мере. Он вновь наклонился, целуя Ралнама; целуя яростно и нагло, почти как тогда, в таверне. Его ладонь зарылась в темные пряди эшлендера, и поцелуй был как огонь, как жидкий жар, манящий и уютный — поддаться ему было просто, но Ралнам сдержался. Даже перехватил чужую ладонь, скользящую вниз по его груди, пока та не нырнула под воду.

На поцелуй он не отвечал, даже глаза не прикрыл — лишь смотрел на Нелоса, растрепанного и льнущего.

— Нелос. — Его голос был холодным, и он отстранил барда от себя. — Прекрати.

Прошел миг, может два. Он держал чужое запястье крепко, смотрел уверенно — пока игра Нелоса не начала трещать по швам. Похоть в глазах сменилась чем-то таким же решительным, но уже с оттенком печали; брови свелись на лбу, рождая крохотную складку между ними, и может Ралнаму показалось, но ладонь, которую он держал, едва-едва задрожала.

— Тц. — Выдал Нелос наконец с печальным смешком. — Я такая катастрофа.

Страсть исчезла, как лопнувший мыльный пузырь, и он тут же поник, перестав вырывать ладонь из чужой хватки. Даже отстранился чуть сам, кончики ушей повесив:

— Посмотри на меня. Моим лицом можно здешних детей пугать — и это при факте, сколько дерьма они уже повидали. Все, что во мне было — это красивая мордашка. А теперь я выгляжу как гребанный пепельный батат, при чем не самый свежий.

Ралнам так не считал, если честно. Бесспорно, бард не был таким миловидным, как раньше, и домовые барышни могли бы начать жмурить носики, отворачиваясь от него, но эшлендер не видел ни одного шрама на чужом теле как след позора. Это были метки доблести, метки того, что Нелос выжил — и это единственное, что было важно.

Нелос оставался Нелосом.

С этой мыслью он провел кончиками пальцев по чужой скуле, и Нелос посмотрел ему в глаза. Тоскливо, печально — но уверенно.

— Ты сказал однажды, что плевать тебе на внешность. Когда я к тебе еще в «Южной стене» приставал, помнишь? Ты говорил это, а потом — что все Эрабенимсун — данмеры своего слова.

— Верно, — согласился Ралнам, не сильно понимая, к чему тот ведет.

Нелос промолчал минутку, две. А за тем вырвал ладонь из ослабшей Ралнамовой хватки, опустил её в воду, ведя по шраму на Ралнамовом бедре; выше и выше, к паху. Возможно, это планировалось как жест соблазнителя, но выглядело до щема в сердце неловко.

— Тогда держись своего гребанного слова. Раз так противно — просто закрой глаза, — выдал Нелос сипло, явно не так, как хотел изначально. Его взгляд опустился вниз, и он сглотнул, — закрой глаза и представь меня красивым.

Ралнам усмехнулся, глядя на своего глупого-глупого барда. Он менял ему пропитанные гноем и кровью повязки, целовал в лоб перед сном и обнимал, зашептывая кошмары Шестого Дома древними сказками Эрабенимсун… и Нелос взаправду думал, что пару шрамов его отвратят?

Что он остановил его отчаянный порыв потому, что не хотел быть с ним?

Да будь ран десяток, будь сотня, будь все тело Нелоса одним большим шрамом — Ралнама не волновало.

— Ты такой с'вит, — заметил он добродушно, а за тем притянул барда к себе, в ванную. На два тела она была не рассчитана, и стоило Нелосу сесть на его бедра, как вода перелилась через край, но Ралнама это не волновало. Его ладони заскользили по чужой талии, чужим бедрам; чуть царапали, и ощущать чужой отчаянный поцелуй было почти забавно. Он целовал, целовал Нелоса всюду, куда мог достать; обводил бинты, гладил мозолистыми пальцами проступающие шрамы. Для кого-то — уродливые, верно. Но это был Нелос.

И Нелос не мог быть для Ралнама уродливым.

Поэтому он смотрел. Нереварин дурел от этого, отворачивался и даже пытался Ралнаму ладонями глаза закрыть, но он смотрел — и показывал, что ему не надо ничего представлять. Нелос красив для него — со шрамами, без шрамов. Любой.

Купание, конечно, из-за этого прошло не шибко запланировано — мыться им пришлось дважды.

Одежда, к счастью, не залилась водой, и в комнату они добрались в сухом — и это не могло не радовать. Часть Ралнама волновалась, когда он осознал, что Нелос хмурился после близости; возможно, тот жалел о нем? Может, не хотел взаправду заходить так далеко так рано после выздоровления? Кто знает. Однако стоило Ралнаму лишь открыть рот, чтобы спросить…

— … Сам ты с'вит, — пробормотал Нелос почти обиженно, закрывая за собой дверь в их комнату, и Ралнам не без удивления отметил налившиеся темнотой чужие скулы и кончики серых ушей. Их было особенно хорошо видно в зарождающемся рассвете — и с тем, как побледнела кожа Нелоса после болезни.

Смущается, осознал эшлендер запоздало. Нелос, его бард, самый наглый сукин сын на весь северный Тамриэль… смущается. Надо же, а раньше ведь было все совсем наоборот, и это он смущал Ралнама до одурения и желания достать меч из-за подвешенных за спиной ножен.

Странное изменение. Но приятное до жути.

— Сам я св'ит, — согласился Ралнам безропотно, утащив Нелоса к постели и легонько чмокая того в кончик потемневшего уха.

Завтра им придется покинуть Суран, завтра придется продолжить путь Пророчества… но это будет завтра.  
Сегодня они живы, и это — самое главное.


End file.
